Rodzinne Święta
|premieramiedzynarodowa = }} Fineasz i Ferb mają już dosyć gorącego lata. Postanawiają oni zorganizować tradycyjne, rodzinne święta z udziałem rodziny, przyjaciół i kilku gości specjalnych. Jedną z nich jest amerykańska piosenkarka, Kelly Clarkson. Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w ogródku i zastanawiają się co robić, kiedy Fineasz mówi, że ma już dość upalnego lata i dobrze byłoby trochę ochłonąć. Wtedy Ferb wyciąga mapę Antarktydy, a Fineasz wyjaśnia, że chodziło mu raczej o tradycyjny odcinek świąteczny. Wtedy na wizję wjeżdża makieta domu, a osoby odpowiedzialne za choreografię podają Fineaszowi i Ferbowi swetry oraz zaczynają sypać sztuczny śnieg. Pojawia się zapowiedź na dwunaste doroczne święta rodziny Fineasza i Ferba, sponsorowane przez pastę Zimoddech oraz kto wystąpi left|200pxw odcinku. Następnie do domku chłopców wchodzi Izabela i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Let it Snow (na początku której Fineasz patrzy czule na Izabelle więc widać że coraz bardziej ją lubi). Później gdy Izabela kończy śpiewać wchodzi Fretka pytając się co to za cyrk, a Fineasz mówi, że przecież mamy święta, a Fretka, że jest sam środek lata. right|200pxNagle dziewczyna pyta się czy to nagrywają, a Fineasz mówi, że nadają na żywo i Fretka wybiega mówiąc, że musi zadzwonić. W tym momencie Fineasz zauważa brak Pepe. Pepe siedzi w swojej bazie i słucha jak Monogram mówi, że niewiedzą co robi Dundersztyc, ale wyśle dziobaka do niego na wszelki wypadek. Fretka dzwoni do mamy i mówi jej, że młodsi bracia zrobili święta w lecie, a ta mówi że to słodkie. Dundersztyc tymczasem ogląda odcinek Fineasza i Ferba i dziwi się, że już są święta. Mówi, że nie jest przygotowany i musi szybko wrzucić świąteczny klimat. I znowu left|200pxprzenosimy się do domku Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz siedzi smutny na parapecie przy oknie, a Izabela pyta się go czy nie cieszy się, że już święta. Chłopak mówi, że niby wszyscy się powoli schodzą, ale wciąż nie wiadomo, gdzie jest Pepe. Wtedy Izabela pyta się Ferba czy jego brat wie, że to święta na niby, a Ferb mówi że w każdym odcinku jest troszeczkę dramatyzmu. Nagle rozlega się pukanie. Fineasz otwiera i do środka wchodzi słynna piosenkarka Kelly Clarkson. Izabela pyta się czy nie zaśpiewa im piosenki, a ta mówi, że właściwie niczego nie przygotowała. Wtedy Fineasz mówi, że wielka szkoda i kto inny zaśpiewa. Spółka zło Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc mówi, że wszystkie dekoracje gotowe, i w tym momencie do budynku wpada Pepe Pan Dziobak. Złoczyńca łapie go w pułapkę i prezentuje swój najnowszy wynalazek - Transportinator. Dzięki temu urządzeniu Dundersztyc będzie mógł teleportować się bezpośrednio z domu do sklepu i nie będzie musiał szukać miejsca na parkingu. Dodaje też, że może nie jest to do końca niecny plan, ale na pewno nie jest fair po czym wciska przycisk i teleportuje się. Domek Fineasza i Ferba. Przez komin wpada Baljeet. Fineasz mówi, że left|200pxskoro już jest to niech zaśpiewa. Rozpoczyna się piosenka Dobry książę Wacław. Kiedy piosenka się kończy Kelly Clarkson mówi, że skoro chcą to może zaśpiewać, a Fineasz oświadcza, że nie chcieliby zmuszać jej do pracy w Wigilię. Dundersztyc zrobiwszy zakupy w sklepie, stojąc przy kasie zwraca uwagę kasjerowi, czemu w tym roku w sklepie brakuje świątecznych dekoracji. W tym momencie right|200pxnieoczekiwanie przenosi się do domu, a kasjer zgłasza wyparowanie klienta przy kasie 4. Dundersztyc będąc znowu w domu zaczyna walczyć w Pepe. Dziobak teleportuje się do domu, akurat do jednego z prezentów, które były pod choinką. Kiedy Fineasz go otwiera mówi, znajduje dziobaka i oświadcza, że były to jego najlepsze święta. Rozpoczyna się piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe. Zakończenie left|172px Kiedy kończy się piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe, Transportinator teleportuje domek Fineasza i Ferba łącznie ze wszystkimi dekoracjami do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca. Kiedy do domu przyjeżdża mama nic już nie ma, Fretka mówi jej, że Fineasz i Ferb zrobili święta w lecie i tak właściwie to było słodkie. Tymczasem Kelly Clarkson i wszyscy statyści, którzy przez Transportinator trafili do Dundersztyca, wybiegają z jego domu, a inator wybucha. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Let it Snow * Dobry książę Wacław * Niech święta będą wesołe Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Dżingiel zła To Spółka Zło Doktora Dundersztyca, o, pa, pa, ra, ti, ra, ra, ra, ram. Wszystkie dekoracje gotowe są! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje thumb * Kelly Clarkson, amerykańska wokalistka pojawia się jako specjalny gość odcinka, w animowanej wersji. * Obrazek widniejący na kalendarzu przedstawia dom, w którym rozgrywa się akcja odcinka. * W tym odcinku pojawia się więcej członkostwa rodziny Izabeli, tj. jej babcia, Nana ("Festyn Plackowy"), czy też jej tata. * Akcja odcinka rozgrywa się w lipcu. * Podczas emisji na całym świecie, ten odcinek niekiedy zostaje połączony z odcinkem pierwszego sezonu, "La-Zima". * W tym odcinku, Izabela założyła najwięcej swoich zimowych ubrań, niż wcześniej. * Jest to możliwe, gdy narrator mówi słowa "dwunaste doroczne święta rodziny Fineasza i Ferba", że Fineasz i Ferb mają dosłownie 12 lat, albo mija 12 lat, odkąd Linda i Lawrence pobrali się. * Podczas drugiego wersu Let it Snow, Izabela ma inną fryzurę. * W latynowskiej wersji odcinka, a dokładniej podczas piosenki Niech święta będą wesołe, wersy Izabeli są zmienione, a jest to nieznane. * To pierwszy odcinek sezonu trzeciego, w którym pojawia się Vivian. * Można się dowiedzieć, że Irving umie grać na francuskim rogu. * Jest to drugi odcinek specjalny związany ze świętami, ale pierwszy mający tylko 11 minut, jak każdy odcinek serii. Pierwszym był "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba". * To szósty odcinek, w którym piosenka jest kontynuuowana w napisach końcowych. Innymi odcinkami są "Lody z migdałkami", "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu", "Wiwat Doofania!", "Końcówki świata", oraz "Tour de Ferb". Powiązanie z serią * Trzeci raz chłopcy chcą zrobić coś, by się ochłodzić ("La-Zima"). * Carl salutuje już po raz trzeci w serii. * Drugi raz Izabela gra na skrzypcach. Aluzje * 'The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy '- jeden z krewnych Izabeli (za Ferbem) ma na sobie koszulę z numerem 42. Błędy * Kiedy Izabela stoi przed witryną sklepu (podczas piosenki Let it Snow) ma rękawice na dłoniach. Po chwili, kiedy układa serce z rąk, nie ma rękawic, po czym w następnym ujęciu pojawiają się one ponownie. * Podczas piosenki Niech święta będą wesołe w wersie "Carl odczep się od ponczu dziś wypiję go sam" Carl ma założony świąteczny sweter, jednak w następnej scenie ma swoje codzienne ubranie. Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne en:A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas